Irrational Jealousy
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: -Ne...Sakura-chan -Naruto realmente era un demonio cuando se lo proponía -Y dime..¿Que se siente haber besado a el futuro y mas guapo de todos los hokage ?...Ha que soy el mejor besador dattebayo! ... -Ne Sasuke-kun…Lo del beso - pues veras…. -¿Qué? – dijo serio -Fue un ejercicio de RCP …no fue un beso … - -Sasukee!...¿Que haces en el suelo? -HMP!..NADA!.¿NO...


**Nota : He llegado , les traigo un cortito one-shot , Típico de mi xD  
****Muchas gracias por querer leer mi historia no olvidéis un review.**

**Aprovechen que es gratis ;D**

* * *

**~Irrational Jealosy ~**

**Sasusaku.**

El ímpetu de la lluvia, hizo que levantara la mirada dejando a un lado su lectura. Las gotas caían formando raras figuras en su ventana, sus hombros se relajaron se acomodó en el marco de la ventana y miro la lluvia .

Los recuerdos se hicieron presente , frunció el ceño con tristeza , Naruto le había invitado a Ichikaru's a comer ramen como era habitual los días viernes , Cuando llego no pudo apartar los ojos de Sasuke no pensó que el pudiese estar ahí , el vacío y despecho se instaló en su pecho con el tan solo cruce de miradas , Duro tan solo unos segundos , segundos que fueron realmente apreciados por Sakura . Desde el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, este la había estado evitando ha toda costa , incluso llego a pensar en un momento que tenía lepra o algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa que el estúpido , arrogante del Uchiha NO quería ser contagiado . Se sentó en una de las banca quedando al medio de Naruto y Sasuke .

-**Pensé que no vendrás Sakura-chan, ¿Ha pasado algo?... De seguro la Vieja tsunade no te dejaba en paz , Dattebayo!** - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y su habitual entusiasmo .

-**Algo así… Tuve que ayudar en una cirugía de alto riesgo a último momento **- Dijo sin darle importancia , Limitándose a solo mirar sus manos , Se sentía realmente incomoda ahí en medio , Naruto siempre era el que se sentaba en ese lugar , pero hoy cabe la no casualidad que a ella le había tocado aquel lugar , seguro era todo plan del baka .

-**Nee…..Teme , ¿No crees que Sakura nos tiene abandonado? Dattebayo! si ya ni te vemos ni los pelos!** – puso una pose melosa .

-**Hmp…..Dobe **- fue casi un susurro pero fue aquello lo único que salió del Uchiha ,Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo seria . Ya estaba bueno se rendía, Que se jodiera! , No haría las paces con él , si el muy estúpido la ignoraría , Pues bien!

-**Perdón.. Naruto , He estado muy ocupada , aun hay mucho Heridos y cosas que arreglar en el hospital **- dijo brindándole una sonrisa .

-**No te preocupes Sakura-chan! ..Después de todo**.. –Suspiro con tristeza – **No ha pasado ni un mes de la batalla contra Madara.**

Sakura y Sasuke le miraron , el rubio hiperactivo había desaparecido por unos leves segundos , para dar paso a uno serio con mirada lastimera ,Seguramente recordando todas las muertes que hubo , tantos camaradas perdidos . Tomo con fuerza su mano y le brindo una sonrisa de apoyo . Naruto le miro y le devolvió una más grande , Sakura rió en su interior .

**-Nee Sakura-chan** …. - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica – **Y dime..¿Que se siente haber besado a el futuro y mas guapo de todos los hokage ?...Ha que soy el mejor besador!.. dattebayo! – **finalizo con una pose chulesca** .**

Su boca se desencajo y sus mejillas he ira le subieron a la cara . Iba a matarlo! , miles de imágenes pasaron en su cabeza . Todas distintas pero todas con algo igual , La dolorosa y posible muerte del chico kyuubi….

-**Tu!…BAK..-**

-**Me voy ….** – escucho que alguien decía detuvo su puño en el aire , la mirada de terror de Naruto quedo estática Sakura se giro como endemoniada hacia Sasuke y le miro . – **Son unos estúpidos….**

Sakura quedo estática , sintió como la ira hacia Naruto se juntaba con la que ahora estaba sintiendo contra el pelinegro

_Respira…_

_Cuenta hasta diez…..cuenta hasta Diez_

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

_Cuatro,cinco,seis,siete,ocho,nueve,diez!_

**-¿A quién mierda le dices estúpidos? –** dijo encarándolo , el Uchiha la miro serio - **¿Quién te crees que eres?...Cierto el " Gran Sasuke Uchiha " , El ultimo portador del sharingan…No me vengas a tratar de estúpido arrogante de mierda! …**

-**Creo que ya lo hice..sa-ku-ra …** -dijo para sonreír arrogante .

-**Teme…. Ya detente..-**dijo en un susurro asustado ,mientras miraba la creciente vena de la cabeza de la peli rosa.

-**Te crees muy superior , ¿No? …. Lo dice el idiota que ha vivido toda su vida en engaños… El idiota que mato a su hermano por una injusticia , Por que no quisiste escuchar!**

-**Tu no sabes nada!** – Naruto se removió incomodo en el asiento , nunca había visto a Sasuke asi , bueno ciertamente lo había visto furioso , pero siempre su rostro esta serio , pero nunca con aquella expresión **.- Eres una estúpida que siempre lo ha tenido todo! , …La protegida de todo el mundo! , No eres mas que una molestia que juega a ser fuerte …! , No sabes realmente lo que es perder a alguien! …Siempre lo has tenido todo ¿o acaso miento , Sakura-chan? –** dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo , miro a Naruto con furia , este le miro serio mientras veía a Sakura salir corriendo .

**-Teme! , esta vez te pasaste! …¿Eres idiota!? **

**-Hmp..**

**-No me ignores!... bastardo! -** Naruto se abalanzo contra el ….

Suspiro derrotada no le hacia bien recordad aquello , la manera en que Sasuke le había gritado , la manera en que ella había huido …

Arghh…..

Tiro el libro lejos y tomo con fuerza su cabeza , Luego de aquello se habían evitado todos los dia s, y digamos que no llevaban ni tres días de aquel incidente , y eso desesperaba aun mas a Sakura , solo habían pasados tres putos días! Y ya no lo resistía.

Sintió el golpeteo de la puerta ,se paro apresurada y abrió .

**-¿Naruto?** - vio a su amigo parado con su típica sonrisa .

-**Hola Sakura-chan! …¿Puedo pasar? **– Sakura le miro un segundo y se hizo un lado para que pasase.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Paso algo?** – pregunto preocupada .

**-¿Qué? ….acaso no puedo venir a visitarte** – dijo con una sonrisa , Sakura le miro como queriendo descifrar algo

-**Claro que puedes…..** –sonrió , se sentó en uno de los sillones indicándole con la cabeza que se sentara .

-**Necesito hablar contigo Sakura-chan** – le miro serio , Sakura sintió su mirada atravesara y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda , algo muy serio estaba pasando aquí.

**-Te escucho..**

-**Es..es sobre Sasuke , el esta muy arrepentido Sakura-chan**…..- la peli rosa lo miro , y suspiro – **Realmente el no quiso decir esas cosas , No estaba pensando con claridad… Se dejó llevar por tus palabras**

Las miradas entre ellos se hicieron intensas , Sakura no dejaba de pensar . Apretó con fuerza sus manos .

-**El te ha pedido que hablaras conmigo….**- intento preguntar , pero más bien sonó una afirmación.

**-Si …**

-**Yo realmente estoy enojada , Es que ha sido un hijo de puta conmigo** .. – dijo ,Naruto le miro , como intentando descifrar un extraño brillo que surgió de repente de los ojos de sakura – **Se cree la gran cosa , cuando en realidad es un niño pequeño y asustado….No es mas fuerte que tu , Podrías patearle el trasero cuando quisieras Naruto , Shannaro! **– rio ante lo ultimo que había dicho , sonrió con malicia **- creo que el seguir siendo virgen le esta afectando …. Neee ¿Qué crees tu Naruto?**

Naruto la miro serio , he intento reír , Fue una risa muy fingida. De repente sintió a Sakura encima de el apuntándole con un kunai .

-**Dejémonos de charlas y muestra tu verdadero rostro -** dijo con seriedad.

Poco a poco se fue revelando la verdadera identidad del supuesto rubio , Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y trago grueso , sintió las manos del pelinegro tomarla y apresarla entre su cuerpo y el sillón.

**-¿Sasuke..?** -trago grueso otra vez**- Suéltame..**

-**Dime Sakura, ¿te has divertido? -** dijo arrogante **– no sabía que tenías boca de marinero , que estoy diciendo?** – rio sutilmente – **si me ha quedado claro el otro día…**

**-Sasuke suéltame, antes que pierda lo poco de paciencia que me queda! **– dijo entre dientes.

**-Sakura, Sakura, ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que con los Uchiha no se juega** – la burla de las palabras del pelinegro despertaron un poco mas la furia de la Haruno.

-**Eres un estúpido! Arrogante! Homosexual , violado por orochi-gay! …Suéltame hijo de tu pu..!** – los labios de la peli rosa fueron apretados por los pelinegro, los ojos abiertos de Sakura produjo gracia a Sasuke . Intento soltarte, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el beso se hiciera más intenso, su cuerpo se apretujo contra el de Sasuke debido al vano esfuerzo, Sasuke delineo sus labios con su lengua , mordió suavemente el labio inferior , lo que Sakura soltara un quejido , que duro un par de segundos , los cuales Sasuke aprovecho para profundizar aún más el beso .

Las danzas de lenguas comenzó despacio, para dar paso a una fuerza donde no se distinguía que lengua era de quien.

Se separaron poco a poco una línea de saliva unía sus labios , el pelinegro juntos sus frentes y acaricio con los pulgares sus mejillas.

**-Perdóname…**

-¿**Huh? –** Sakura lo miro como despertando de un sueño , rió internamente primero la besaba a lo bruto y luego le pedía perdón , Digno de un Uchiha..

-**No quise decir eso , solo que me enfurecí **– Sasuke le miro directamente a los ojos

-**Está bien…. Solo una cosa**.. – le miro con duda **- ¿Por qué te enojaste de repente? **

Sasuke se levantó rápido , y volteo su rostro , la peli rosa le miro sin comprender.

**-Porqué besaste al dobe….** – fue un susurro casi nulo, Sakura le miro sin comprender

-**¿eh? , No te escuche**…

-**Que no vuelvas a besar al Usuratonkachi ….-** estaba celoso? , Sakura evito una risa y le miro seria.

**-Enserio….¿Podrías hablar mas fuerte? **– dijo con falso enojo

**-Que no vuelvas a besar a Naruto! –** le grito en la cara .

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

-**Jajjaajajjajaaja , es enserio**? – las carcajadas retumbaban en la habitación , Sasuke la miro serio – **jajajajajaja..**

**-Sakura….**

-J**ajaja ¿Uchiha cubito de hielo celoso?**

-**Sakuraa!**

**-jajaj , Estas celoso por que ahora ya no eres el único beso de Naruto** – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo – **jajajajajaj.**

-**Cállate molestia**! – dijo enojado mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas , pro solo produjo que Sakura se riera con mas fuerza, le miro con cara de psicópata **– Tu lo pediste…**

**-¿Eh? …-** la risa de Sakura se vio interrumpida y sintió unos brazos rodearla , cayo al suelo y el cuerpo de Sasuke arriba de ella , quien la miraba serio .

-**Con que quieres reír ..¿No? …pues ríe!** – dijo para hacerle cosquillas .

-**Sasuke-kun ..jajaja ..D-detente! …**

**-No!**

**-Uchiha , para!**

**-hmp**

-**Sasuke!ME HAGO PIIIS !**

Sakura corrió al baño , sin ni siquiera mirar la cara de espanto del pelinegro . Al cabo de unos minutos se sentó esperando la llegada de la peli rosa.

-**Ne…Sasuke-kun , Así que ..¿Celoso de mi beso con Naruto?**

La cabeza de Sasuke dio vuelta , con puro estilo de película de terror , sakura rio y sintió las manos del pelinegro en su cintura.

**-Solo defiendo lo que es mío…..** dijo recargando la ultima palabra.

**-¿Así? , pues que yo sepa no soy de Tu propiedad ….** – dijo arrogante

-**Como mi novia , y futura madre de mis hijo , Lo eres!** – sakura sonrió con ternura había llegado hasta allí , había fingido ser Naruto por ella quería besarle de nuevo pero mantuvo su pose arrogante.

-**Ya que insistes , te are el Gran honor de tenerme como novia ..**

La distancia se fue acortando , esta vez lentamente , sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclándose , disfrutando de cada cosquilleo de cada sensación de amor que afloraba en el aire , sus labio se unieron en un tierno beso , puro y lleno de amor, se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de aire

-**Ne Sasuke-kun…Lo del beso** - dijo sakura mientras veía a Sasuke soltarle y sentarse un una silla- **pues veras….**

**-¿Qué?** – dijo serio , no le gustaba para nada ese tema , se balanceó sobre las patas de la silla y se mantuvo con las patas delanteras en el aire mientras tomaba la esquina de la mesa para no caer , vio sakura darle la espalda.

-**Fue un ejercicio de RSP …no fue un beso … -**

_¿Huh? _

El sonido de algo impactar el suelo alerto a sakura y miro al uchiha , ¿Ah re? , donde estaba sasuke?

**-Sasukee?...¿Que haces en el suelo?.- **

**-HMP!..NADA! ..¿NO VEZ QUE LA SILLA Y YO QUERÍAMOS VIOLARNOS DEBAJO DE TU MESA?!**

**Continuara... ? **

* * *

**Hola mis Queridisimas lectoras ,**

** espero que distruten mi one-shot tanto como yo de escribirlo**

** mil perdones por las faltas de ortografías .**

**Un saludo a las lectoras fantasmas que me dejan un fav , **

**se les agradezco mucho . 3**

**Porfavor me encantaría saber sus opiniones , se que esta todo raro la historia  
**

**jaja , siempre me pasa que cuando voy en medio camino de una historia me surgen otras y termino enredándome**

**Asi que si no entienden en algunas parte Mi culpa**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan review , realmente son un incentivo para mi **

**Bueno las dejo :33**

**Saludos Ale~ **


End file.
